


Sous un ciel étoilé

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Prend place entre la partie 1 et 2 de Mon ange, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Yazoo et ses frères décident d'aller camper.
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Sous un ciel étoilé

1

— Dites… vous voulez pas qu'on fasse comme eux ?

Rassemblés dans le salon, les trois frères profitent de la climatisation qui y tourne depuis le début de l'après-midi. Allongé sur le canapé, Yazoo bouquine un roman que lui a conseillé Genesis avant son départ. Kadaj, lui, est étendu sur le ventre, à terre. Un coussin près de lui, sur lequel il s'est accoudé, il joue sur sa console portable, ne relevant que de temps à autre les yeux en direction de la télévision. Quant à Loz, il est planté face à celle-ci, assis à même la moquette et semble comme hypnotisé par ce qui se passe à l'écran.

Délaissant sa lecture, Yazoo porte son attention en direction du poste. L'épisode d'une vieille série y est rediffusé pour la énième fois, histoire de combler les heures de vide dans le programme de la chaîne. Dans la scène qui se joue, il fait nuit. Le ciel, magnifique, surplombe les protagonistes qui, réunis autour d'un feu, échangent plaisanteries et souvenirs depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Camper ? questionne-t-il.

Loz opine du chef.

— Ouais ! Et puis moi et Kadaj, on a des endroits secrets, maintenant. Et quand il fait nuit, c'est trop chouette là-haut et…

— Je veux voir personne dans le mien, le coupe Kadaj, sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de sa console. C'est mon territoire et j'vous dégage si vous y allez !

Et tandis que Loz retrousse sa lèvre en une moue, Yazoo, lui, lève les yeux au ciel.

— Un vrai gamin, soupire-t-il en cornant la page qu'il lisait.

En réponse, Kadaj se contente de renifler, dédaigneux. Se redressant en position assise, Yazoo abandonne son livre sur le canapé pour suivre la scène qui se joue à la télévision.

_Camper… hein ?_

Il lui semble que ça fait une éternité qu'ils n'ont pas fait quelque chose de ce genre, tous les trois.

Portant les yeux en direction de Loz, il songe qu'en plus d'être une bonne idée, ce sera également l'occasion de distraire un peu son frère. Celui-ci, en effet, supporte toujours mal quand des membres de leur famille s'éloignent de l'île. Ça l'angoisse et il peut avoir des difficultés à dormir. Apprendre que leur grand frère rentre demain l'a quelque peu requinqué, mais l'attente continue de le ronger et puis…

_Il y a aussi Genesis._

Qui est actuellement à Midgar et dont l'absence joue tout autant sur le moral de Loz.

— Pourquoi pas… ? Ça pourrait être amusant.

Sa réponse amène un large sourire sur les lèvres de son frère. Puis tous deux portent leur attention sur Kadaj qui, toujours concentré sur son jeu, semble s'être déjà désintéressé de la conversation. Il hausse les épaules.

— Ouais, d'accord. Si vous voulez.

Avant de pester, comme un message de « game over » s'affiche sur son écran.

2

— Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Yazoo et ses frères terminent tout juste leurs paquetages dans la cuisine. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et Gold, intrigué par leur manège, ne cesse d'aller de l'un à l'autre, se levant parfois sur ses pattes arrière afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Appuyé de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte du couloir, c'est non sans désapprobation qu'Angeal observe Kadaj – qui cherche à bourrer son sac à dos de trop de canettes de soda.

— Je crois que oui, répond Yazoo.

— Bon… je sais que vous êtes grands, mais faites tout de même attention. Surtout toi, Kadaj !

Disant cela, Angeal fait les gros yeux à l'adolescent qui, après être parvenu à fermer son sac à dos, consulte son téléphone portable.

— C'est bon ! réplique celui-ci, agacé. J'suis pas un gosse !

— Justement, tu n'es plus un gosse. Alors essaye de t'en souvenir et de te tenir tranquille, pour changer.

En réponse, Kadaj grommelle. Loz, lui, tourne un regard quelque peu coupable en direction d'Angeal.

— T'es sûr que tu vas pas te sentir triste tout seul ?

Et à Angeal de lui faire un sourire.

— Oh, ça risque pas. Pour une fois que je vais pouvoir profiter d'une soirée sans cris, sans disputes, sans télévision qui hurle ou… Genesis, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre !

Même s'il aurait préféré que Sephiroth soit à ses côtés pour en profiter avec lui.

— Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou qu'il y a un problème, vous m'appelez immédiatement, compris ? les prévient-il néanmoins. Votre frère rentre demain, je vous rappelle, alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi.

Et dans le fond, il espère bien que ces trois-là ne reviendront pas trop tôt, car alors, ça lui permettra de passer quelques heures seul à seul avec son compagnon…

3

Marchant en tête, Kadaj ne cesse de lancer et de rattraper le briquet que Yazoo lui a confié quand ils ont quitté leur maison. Dans son dos, Loz transporte sous son bras un fagot de bois, son autre main occupée à tenir celle de Yazoo qui, lui, s'emploie à répondre au message qu'il vient de recevoir.

Dodelinant de la tête, Loz a l'air particulièrement heureux de leur petite excursion. Un sourire de contentement flotte sur ses lèvres et il est à deux doigts de chantonner quand Kadaj, qui leur adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule, lance :

— Sérieux ! J'vous ai déjà dit que vous avez plus l'âge de vous tenir la main.

Si Loz en perd son sourire, Yazoo, lui, se contente de répondre :

— Et moi de te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

— Ouais, bah n'empêche que c'est n'importe quoi. Et que faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de le traiter comme un gamin !

Sa bonne humeur envolée, Loz a pris un air soucieux, presque coupable. Son regard porté en direction de leurs mains jointes, son front s'est plissé. Yazoo, qui referme le clapet de son téléphone portable, réplique – ce d'un ton où l'agacement est perceptible :

— Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, Kadaj. Premièrement, je ne le traite pas comme un gamin. Et deuxièmement, si ça nous plaît, c'est nous que ça regarde. (Puis à l'intention de Loz, il ajoute :) Ne l'écoute pas, d'accord ? Si on doit arrêter de se tenir la main, c'est seulement parce que tu n'en as plus envie. Pas parce qu'on t'aura dit de le faire.

En réponse, Loz opine du chef, mais Yazoo voit bien qu'il se sent à présent mal à l'aise, sinon malheureux. De plus en plus agacé, il décoche un regard de mise en garde à Kadaj qui, haussant les épaules, grommelle :

— Moi, s'que j'en dis… !

4

Quand ils atteignent le petit plateau herbeux que Loz considère comme son endroit secret, celui-ci a en partie retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Laissant tomber à terre son chargement de bois, il a le regard qui pétille presque et, écartant bien grand les bras, lance :

— Ça va être trop bien ! Je suis trop content !

Yazoo, qui se débarrasse de son sac à dos, peut sentir un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Sur le sommet de son paquetage, un sac de couchage roulé. Lui et ses frères ont hésité à s'encombrer également d'une tente, mais… il fait tellement bon, même la nuit, et le spectacle que leur offrira le lieu une fois la lune maîtresse des lieux promet d'être à ce point enchanteur, qu'au final, ils ont préféré opter pour passer une nuit à ma belle étoile.

Alors qu'il commence à sortir le contenu de son sac à dos, il peut sentir son portable vibrer dans la poche de son short. Il le sort pour consulter le message qu'il vient de recevoir, quand Kadaj questionne :

— C'est Colin, hein ?

Ce avec un petit sourire en coin. Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente d'émettre un « Mhhh », ses doigts pianotant déjà sur les touches de son portable. Ouvrant lui aussi son sac à dos, Kadaj poursuit :

— C'est que ça commence à devenir sérieux entre vous. Vous vous envoyez des messages et tout… ouais, sûr que cette fois, ça va le faire !

— Pas dit, non, réplique distraitement Yazoo.

Et à Kadaj, qui sort ses canettes de soda pour les aligner devant lui, de froncer les sourcils.

— Comment ça, pas dit ? D'où c'est pas dit ?

— Simplement qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, répond Yazoo en expédiant son message. Ça a encore de grandes chances de capoter.

Un reniflement agacé échappe à Kadaj, qui termine de sortir ses canettes et attrape le paquet de guimauves qu'il a écrasé dans le fond de son sac.

— Ouais, bah, si y a rien qui se passe entre vous, c'est vraiment que vous aurez fait aucun effort !

Cette fois, Yazoo préfère conserver le silence. Voilà plus d'une semaine que lui et Colin communiquent. Après le fiasco Darryl, Kadaj a harcelé Kunsel pour qu'il lui trouve « un mec vraiment sérieux, cette fois ». Ce qui a pris plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels son frère a fulminé d'impatience et menacé à plusieurs reprises de sonner les cloches à Kunsel pour qu'il s'active un peu – ce alors que Yazoo n'était, en vérité, pas si pressé que ça de retenter l'expérience. Et puis, ils ont reçu le numéro de ce garçon et… bon, Yazoo ne l'a en vérité appelé que parce que Kadaj menaçait de mordre et de détruire la maison avec.

_Mais heureusement, ça s'est bien passé._

Même si lui-même n'a pas vraiment parlé, se contentant de monosyllabes et que leur premier appel n'a pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure – au bout duquel il était tellement stressé et fatigué qu'il a dû filer se coucher –, Colin s'est révélé… eh bien… sympa, voilà. Très sympa, même. Compréhensif et patient. Ils se sont donc rappelé le lendemain et, de fil en aiguille…

_J'ai fini par lui donner mon numéro de portable._

Et voilà comment ils en sont, aujourd'hui, à s'envoyer des messages à longueur de journée, ce de façon de plus en plus naturelle le concernant.

Il n'est toutefois toujours pas certain de savoir s'il lui plaît. Il aime le fait de communiquer avec lui, mais… est-ce qu'il se verrait sortir avec ?

_Je l'apprécie et je m'entends bien avec… et puis, physiquement, il est pas mal._

Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Jusqu'à récemment, il pensait que sortir avec quelqu'un, ça pouvait se faire sans se soucier de savoir s'il y avait, ou non, des sentiments. Que ça, ça pourrait bien arriver par la suite, au fur et à mesure. Seulement, plus sa relation avec Colin progresse, moins il est certain de savoir s'il en serait capable. Parce que pour le moment, vraiment…

_Je le vois surtout comme un ami._

En tout cas comme quelqu'un qui pourrait en devenir un. Mais est-ce qu'il peut, à ce stade, espérer que des sentiments plus passionnés se déclencheront en lui ? En vérité, il a l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Que ça pourrait déjà se faire… qu'il pourrait en discuter avec Colin et lui dire qu'il aimerait tenter le coup avec lui, mais…

_J'hésite… je n'arrête pas d'hésiter…_

Et au fond de lui, nicher dans un recoin du côté duquel il ne veut pas trop s'aventurer, un sentiment de peur.

Refermant le clapet de son téléphone portable, il regarde Kadaj qui, après avoir vidé son sac, entreprend à présent d'allumer la télévision portable qu'il a amenée avec eux. Il s'énerve sur ses antennes, peste, jusqu'à parvenir, enfin, à capter une image en noir et blanc.

— Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de t'en encombrer, lance Yazoo en retournant à son sac.

— Ça mettra un peu d'ambiance, lui réplique Kadaj en réglant le son.

— Ça la gâche, surtout. Et puis si c'était pour regarder la télé, on aurait aussi bien pu rester à la maison...

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj se contente de grommeler – buté. Loz, qui vient s'accroupir à leurs côtés, questionne :

— On peut allumer le feu maintenant ?

Et dans son regard, une lueur d'impatience.

— Pourquoi pas ? lui répond Yazoo. Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, de toute façon.

Car s'ils n'auront pas besoin du feu en question pour se réchauffer – bien au contraire –, il leur sera utile pour conserver un peu de visibilité.

— Je peux le faire ?

Posant les yeux sur Loz, Yazoo n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde.

— Bien sûr, lui dit-il, avant de lancer à l'intention de Kadaj. Le briquet ?

— Ici, répond son frère en le jetant en direction de Loz. Mais tu fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie que tu te brûles et qu'on soit obligés de rentrer à cause de toi.

— Il sait ce qu'il fait, Kadaj, ce n'est pas la première fois…

— Ouais, mais quand même ! L'est trop maladroit.

Et à Loz de ramener le bois près de lui en rouspétant. Ça l'énerve toujours quand Kadaj se comporte comme ça avec lui. Alors que comme Yazoo l'a dit, c'est pas la première fois qu'il allumera un feu. Non, il a bien compris comment il fallait faire. Angeal lui a montré. Et leur grand frère aussi. Et puis il est peut-être maladroit des fois, mais lui, de toute façon il passe son temps à tout casser. Alors c'est pas mieux !

Ayant remarqué l'agacement qui monte en Loz, et qui est venu lui barrer le front d'un sillon de plus en plus en plus marqué, Yazoo adresse un regard de reproche à Kadaj. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin, c'est bien que leur frère s'énerve.

Se rapprochant de lui, il vient donc lui passer un bras en travers des épaules. Peut sentir combien Loz est crispé et se promet d'avoir une petite conversation avec Kadaj à ce sujet prochainement.

— Laisse-le parler, dit-il. Il joue les malins, mais lui, Angeal ne le laisserait jamais allumer un feu en sa présence.

— Parce que c'est un relou, réplique Kadaj en s'ouvrant une canette de soda.

— Parce qu'il sait à qui il a affaire et que s'il y en a un, ici, qui risque de provoquer une catastrophe avec un briquet, c'est bien toi.

— Pfff… connerie !

Si ses paroles n'ont pas beaucoup d'effet sur Kadaj, qui se contente de regarder la télévision en sirotant sa boisson, elles ont en tout cas un effet apaisant sur Loz. Un sourire lui montant aux lèvres, celui-ci se dandine un peu, avant de dire :

— Ouais… c'est vrai.

C'est donc de bien meilleure humeur qu'il se remet aux préparatifs de leur feu et, quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci commence à s'élever entre eux.

5

— C'est trop nul… moi j'ai pensé à prendre ma part, alors pourquoi vous avez oublié, vous ?

Leur dîner terminé, les trois frères s'apprêtaient à faire griller des guimauves au coin du feu, seulement… si Kadaj a eu la présence d'esprit d'en ramener un paquet avec lui, ses frères n'ont pas songé à s'encombrer d'un ustensile quelconque sur lequel les planter. Frustré, Kadaj doit donc se contenter de les faire vaguement fondre en les rapprochant des flammes du bout des doigts, contraint de rétracter continuellement sa main de peur de se brûler.

La télévision, elle, continue d'accompagner leur soirée d'un vieux film de monstres que personne ne regarde vraiment.

— Tu aurais peut-être dû nous en parler quand on préparait nos sacs, lui répond Yazoo, qui fouille justement dans le sien. On ne peut pas deviner ce que tu as en tête.

— Quand on va camper, on fait griller des guimauves, réplique son frère. C'est la tradition.

— Ou un cliché…

— Pfff… qu'est-ce que t'y connais, de toute façon ?

Cette fois, Yazoo ne se donne pas la peine de répondre. À la place il sort le paquet de cigarettes subtilisé à son frère quelques semaines plus tôt et dont il ne reste à présent presque rien. Loz laisse entendre un hoquet à leur vue, tandis que Kadaj cesse de bouder pour lancer :

— Vas-y, c'est mon paquet !

— C'est le mien, maintenant, lui répond son frère en se calant une cigarette entre les lèvres.

— Mais c'est moi qui l'aie acheté avec mon fric ! insiste Kadaj, avant de jeter un regard peu convaincu à sa guimauve fondue et de tendre une main en direction de Yazoo. J'en veux une, moi aussi.

Yazoo s'allume sa cigarette. Tire dessus, avant de répondre :

— Quand t'auras l'âge.

— 'tain, mais m'emmerde pas, là ! T'es pas Angeal !

— Quand t'auras l'âge quand même. Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis encore ton grand frère et je ne vais certainement pas te donner l'occasion de fumer.

Là-dessus, il adresse un regard à Loz – qui l'observe à présent avec désapprobation, les lèvres pincées et le front à nouveau plissé.

— Angeal dit que c'est pas bien de fumer.

— Angeal dit beaucoup de choses, mais je suis assez âgé pour faire ce que je veux, lui répond simplement Yazoo.

— Mais c'est dangereux pour la santé. Et puis, ça donne une drôle d'odeur. Et moi, j'aime pas quand tu sens comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce tu t'en fous de son odeur, réplique Kadaj qui est reparti bouder. Tu passes pas ton temps à le renifler, si ?

Et si Loz ne répond pas, Yazoo voit bien que toute cette histoire le perturbe. Il lui envoie donc un petit coup de coude.

— Je n'en fume pas souvent, Loz. Et ce soir, c'est spécial.

Ce qui ne décrispe pas vraiment son frère, qui se balance un court instant, avant que ses sourcils ne prennent une courbe soucieuse.

— Mais quand t'en auras plus, tu vas en racheter ?

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, doit admettre Yazoo en tirant sur son filtre.

— Moi, j'ai pas envie que t'en rachètes.

— 'tain, mais laisse-le, toi, fait Kadaj avec un geste de la main impatient. S'il veut fumer, qu'il fume ! C'est pas ta vie.

— Mais s'il fume, il va être malade.

— Il est tout le temps malade, de toute façon.

— Coup bas, Kadaj, lui dit Yazoo en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

— Mais quoi ? J'suis de ton côté, là !

Yazoo décide de laisser de couler. Revient plutôt à Loz et lui dit :

— Je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'en achèterai plus… mais je vais essayer.

Ce n'est, de toute façon, pas comme s'il pouvait déjà être dépendant. Un paquet, ça ne signifie rien… il ne trouve même pas ça forcément sympa… juste que ça le détend un peu.

_Enfin… plus ou moins._

Peu satisfait, Loz a une moue, mais n'insiste pas. Retrouve même son sourire quand Yazoo se laisse finalement aller contre lui. Les voyant faire, Kadaj lève les yeux au ciel. Mais lui non plus ne dit rien, tourne plutôt les yeux en direction de la télévision – ayant abandonné l'idée de faire griller ses guimauves pour se contenter de les manger à même le paquet. Et au silence de s'installer entre eux.

Son attention portée en direction du ciel étoilé – spectacle incroyable à cette hauteur, qui vous donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'être happé par la voûte céleste –, Yazoo se demande ce que peut bien faire Genesis, en ce moment. Ils n'ont échangé que quelques messages depuis son départ à Midgar et il le devine particulièrement occupé.

_Et pas que niveau professionnel…_

Il ne serait même pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes. Il doit avoir une sacrée liste d'amants et d'amantes, sur Midgar, et d'autres, sans doute, s'y rajoutent régulièrement. Oui, pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce n'est pas tellement compliqué…

_Et moi, pendant ce temps, je ronge mon frein._

Ça ne fait en effet que quatre jours et il se sent déjà frustré. Il a donc plutôt hâte qu'il rentre, pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie d'une part, mais surtout…

_Il va finir par croire que je suis complètement obsédé._

Même si, pour l'heure, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger vraiment.

— Je suis content que grand frère revienne demain… moi, j'aime vraiment pas quand il part.

Clignant des paupières, Yazoo s'écarte de Loz et écrase ce qu'il reste de sa cigarette entre eux.

— Moi aussi, je suis content qu'il rentre, lui répond Yazoo.

Ce n'est vraiment pas pareil quand leur grand frère n'est pas là. Et même s'il est toujours revenu, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir comme une petite pointe d'angoisse chaque fois qu'il le sait sur le départ. À une autre époque, lui et ses frères ont souffert de ses absences. Même si ce n'était pas la volonté de leur grand frère, qui ne faisait que son travail et puis… il avait ses propres problèmes. Néanmoins, et même avec l'âge, chaque fois qu'il apprend qu'il doit repartir en mission, les souvenirs de cette époque ne peuvent s'empêcher de repointer le bout de leur nez.

— Ça va, il est pas parti si longtemps, leur lance Kadaj.

Et à Yazoo de tourner les yeux sur lui.

— Dit celui qui dort mal quand son grand frère n'est pas là.

— N'importe quoi !

— On partage ta chambre, Kadaj. Quand il est en mission, tu es insupportable la nuit !

Et à Loz d'approuver ses propos d'un hochement de tête.

— Pfff, dans vos rêves !

Yazoo lève les yeux au ciel. L'obstination de Kadaj lui court de plus en plus sur le système et c'est bien parce qu'il sait que son frère souffre de la situation qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre lui.

— J'espère au moins que tu comptes l'accueillir correctement, lui lance Yazoo. Il n'aime pas être séparé de nous, alors s'il revient et que monsieur se montre encore désagréable, ça va lui faire de la peine.

En réponse, Kadaj se contente de hausser les épaules. Yazoo n'insiste donc pas, ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui, mais compte bien, demain, s'assurer que son frère ne jouera pas les imbéciles. Puis il se tourne vers Loz, qui observe Kadaj avec désapprobation, et ajoute :

— Enfin, on va quand même éviter de rentrer trop tôt, demain matin. Je suis sûr qu'Angeal a envie de passer un peu de temps avec grand frère, alors on va leur laisser un peu d'espace…

6

— Tu es sûr que ça ira comme ça, Loz ?

Yazoo, qui termine d'éteindre leur feu, tourne les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci, qui s'est déjà glissé dans son sac de couchage, a croisé les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Ouais, lui répond-il, toute son attention rivée en direction des étoiles. Même comme ça, je vois bien. Alors ça va.

Rassuré, Yazoo déroule donc son sac de couchage. Depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils sont obligés de garder une lumière allumée, la nuit, pour Loz. Parce que si celui-ci doit se réveiller et qu'à cause des ténèbres envahissant leur chambre, il n'est pas capable de voir que ses frères se trouvent encore à ses côtés; qu'il n'est pas seul, dans cette pièce, alors ça peut lui provoquer une crise.

_Mais cette nuit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes._

La lune, qui les surplombe, immense, diffuse en effet suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il leur soit encore possible d'y voir.

Comme il se glisse dans son sac de couchage, il jette un regard à Kadaj qui, à la gauche de Loz, bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Déjà couché, il pianote sur son téléphone portable et Yazoo se demande s'il parviendra à trouver une solution, en ce qui le concerne… si un jour, il acceptera d'être de nouveau proche de Sephiroth.

_J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre._

Surtout après la conversation qu'ils ont eue tous les deux et qui l'a convaincu qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer d'arranger les choses par la parole. Que Kadaj, chaque fois, se braquera et qu'à terme, il le craint, la chose créera d'autres problèmes.

_Il faut que je parle avec grand frère…_

Car en définitif, il lui semble que le seul qui soit vraiment capable d'arranger la situation, c'est lui. Seulement…

_Il ne s'y prend pas comme il faut._

Et c'est de ça dont il compte discuter avec lui prochainement. Parce que rien ne changera, tant que celui-ci n'aura pas compris qu'il doit cesser d'aborder le problème de la façon dont il l'a fait jusqu'à présent… en retrait… avec quelques tentatives plus frontales, mais très vite abandonnées.

Comme il s'étend à son tour, un bras en travers de son front, il fixe la lune. Sous lui, l'herbe s'est affaissée et, grâce à la petite brise qui souffle, les températures sont presque idéales. Il prend une inspiration.

_C'est vrai que la nuit, c'est magnifique…_

Loz l'avait prévenu, mais à présent qu'il se trouve là, couché, avec comme horizon le ciel étoilé, il se demande s'il a déjà assisté à spectacle plus enchanteur que celui-ci. Et cette lune, si grosse, si laiteuse, qui vous donne l'impression qu'il vous suffirait de tendre la main pour pouvoir la toucher.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait. Reste là, le bras levé et les doigts qui semblent caresser l'astre lunaire. Et il se demande comment Genesis réagirait, face à ce spectacle. Quels sentiments celui-ci lui inspirerait.

_Peut-être… que je reviendrai avec lui._

Ou qu'il trouvera un autre endroit pour. Un qui soit aussi spectaculaire, mais qu'il pourra considérer comme le sien… et qu'il pourra partager avec la personne qui, un jour, peut-être, sera son compagnon.


End file.
